Matemática pura
by Erik Altman
Summary: Porque siempre hay algo que hacer aparte de estudiar, sobretodo cuando es época de exámenes finales y tienes un perfecto espécimen a tu lado incapaz de mantenerse quieto.


_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Warning: +18_

_Gray Fullbuster/Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

**_Matemática pura_**

**_Fuego + Hielo = Hecatombe_**

* * *

El teléfono sonó de golpe, logrando que los tres chicos en la habitación se sobresaltaran. El de cabellos azules oscuro, el de cabellos rojizos claros y la chica del trío, con los cabellos del color del rubí más intenso e impoluto, se miraron sorprendidos antes de identificar la melodía pegadiza que sonaba en la habitación que hasta hacía unos instantes, y por muy imposible que pareciera ser, se encontraba en silencio. La música siguió rompiendo el silencio hasta que Erza reaccionó tras perderse en el inmenso estudio para los exámenes finales de aquel semestre y corrió hacía la cama de Gray donde se encontraba reposado su bolso. Su mano rebuscó impaciente por tomar la llamada antes de que el sonido cesara y tuviera que gastar ella dinero, siendo presionada por la mirada de los dos chicos sentados cada uno en un extremo contrario en la mesa en la que estaban.

En su camino la mano encontró lo que era imposible de encontrar: una plancha para el pelo, un enorme bote de laca con olor a fruta, dos monederos, tres monedas sueltas, un paquete de tabaco, dos recibos de la última compra en el supermercado de la esquina de su calle, el móvil jurásico de repuesto, dos coleteros enganchados a un cartón enrollado, el MP4 que no usaba desde que se compró el nuevo teléfono, el cargador del móvil para el coche, las llaves de case, la pelota de malabares que perdió dos semanas antes, incluso pareció que tocaba el interior de un agujero negro en aquel bolso que no era precisamente de los más grandes, pero tenía espacio para todo lo que deseara, excepto para encerrar al chico que le gustaba dentro de el.

Finalmente sacó el aparato del bolso y lo sostuvo entre sus manos sin tardas apenas unas milésimas en arrastrar el circulo verde de llamada entrante a la derecha para aceptar la llamada de un número conocido por ella.

-¿Mira-chan?-preguntó sorprendida por la llamada de una de sus mejores amigas del instituto en horas de estudio de las semanas más cruciales del curso.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupada, sentándose en el borde del lecho con el teléfono sujeto con una sola mano, recibiendo las miradas calladas y curiosas de los otros dos.-¿Qué Elfman hizo qué?-exclamó abriendo los ojos, siendo coreada por las caras de sorpresa de los otros a la reacción.- Esperadme, en seguida voy.-afirmó, tomando el bolso con una mano y colgándose este en su brazo derecho rápidamente y cruzar el espacio entre la cama y la mesa que usaban los tres para estudiar para tomar sus apuntes y sus libros y lanzar estos al inmenso vacío dimensional de su bolsa de mano.

-¿Qué pasó con Elfman?-preguntó Natsu, dispuesto a levantarse.

-Ha tenido un accidente intentando enseñar a tres niños a jugar a fútbol como _los hombres de verdad _y se ha roto la pierna.-anunció sin cambiar su tono de voz.- Acompañaré a Mira y a Elfman al hospital, vosotros os quedáis aquí y os ponéis a hincar los codos para los exámenes, que me entere yo que no habéis aprovechado este rato.

La razón del silencio era la imponente figura de Erza haciendo presión para que estudiaran y recuperar las cuatro asignaturas que ambos habían suspendido el semestre pasado por no estudiar y pasarse el día haciendo el vago o el idiota quien sabe y dónde y quien sabe cómo. Natsu se dejó caer en el cojín del suelo aliviado y con el rabillo del ojo siguió la dirección que tomó la chica hacía la puerta dela habitación de Gray, de la cual salió sin decir ninguna palabra más como despedida y para alivio del menor de los dos, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ya se ha larg...!

-Espera.-acalló Gray.

Unos segundos después de que Gray le mandara a callar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Erza de nuevo.

-Os preguntaré mañana y más os vale saber todo lo que entrará en el final, ¿entendido? Como alguno cometa un error os costará la vida.-amenazó antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Aho...!

-Segundo round.

-¡Y que sepáis que os vigilo en todo momento sabre si alguno intenta o se plantea siquiera engañarme!-exclamó, abriendo de nuevo la puerta para ver a ambos y cerrándola.

Natsu fue a abrir la boca por tercera vez pero el gesto de Gray negando con la cabeza le hizo callar hasta escuchar como la puerta se abrió levemente, dejando entrever la figura de Erza escondida y uno de sus ojos examinando la sala con cautela antes de juntar de nuevo la puerta y cerrarla sin hacer un ruido audible. El del cabello pelirrosa, miró indeciso al otro, quien esperó unos segundos en asintió con la cabeza y sonreír abiertamente ante la evidencia de que la malvada tirana ya se había largado del lugar.

-¡Por fin!-bramó de alegría Natsu, cerrando los libros ante él con una velocidad sorprendente e intercambiando estos por un manga que se había dejado por leer cuando acabó la clase de Biología.

-Pensé que nunca se iría.-suspiró el otro, girando su cuerpo para accionar la televisión con el mando que había escondido entre sus cuadernos.

-¡Y tú por qué te desnudas, pervertido!-exclamó el menor cuando levantó la mirada para ver la televisión.

-¿Eh?-Gray ni se dio cuenta de que se quitó el uniforme escolar y se había quedado en boxers, como ya era costumbre para todo el mundo pues él tenía cierta tendencia a desnudarse a contravoluntad.- Ni recuerdo haberlo hecho.

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo, exhibicionista!-protestó el otro, tomando el manga y lanzando este a la cabeza del peliazul.

El lomo del librito golpeó la coronilla del anfitrión y este, enfadado y dolorido, se enfadó levantándose de golpe mientras que el otro molesto porque siempre hiciera lo mismo se levantó también para encararlo. Ambos cruzaron el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y se miraron fijamente a pocos centímetros de separación, intentando intimidar a su enemigo con la mirada.

-Siempre te desnudas, no importa el lugar, no eres más que un pervertido.-acusó Natsu.- Da mucha vergüenza salir por ahí contigo.

-Te la pasas gritando o comportándote como si fueras un niño de tres años en todos los lugares.-replicó el otro sin apartar la mirada.- Tú si que das vergüenza.

-¿Quieres bronca, Gray?-preguntó animado.- Por que te voy a dejar destrozado.

-Vamos, ponle huevos, pelochicle.-burló el otro, parando inmediatamente el puño que el otro le lanzó directo hacía su rostro.

Ambos comenzaron a intentar golpear al otro con los puños y las piernas, siendo bloqueados en cada ataque por el otro hasta el momento en el que Natsu intentó propinar una patada a Gray y al rechazar el golpe este le hizo perder el equilibrio. Las manos de Natsu buscaron un agarre estable y tomaron de los hombros al mayor, obligando a este a caer consigo, sorprendiendo también al chico de cabellos azules marinos que no esperaba ni la caída, ni el agarre ni tan siquiera el que él también cayera.

La espalda de Natsu rebotó levemente en la cama mientras que el otro cayó de rodillas frente a él, quedando a cuatro patas con ambas manos aguantando la parte superior de su cuerpo a ambos lados de la cara sorprendida del menor y con la respiración algo agitada del susto. La respiración de Natsu también se había alterado, pero lo más chocante para Gray fue ver un tímido rubor en las mejillas de este, quien comenzaba a parecer incomodo con la idea de tenerlo encima.

-Hey...-susurró Gray, acercándose más al menor.- Eres lindo si te sonrojas, ¿sabes?

El otro se sonrojó un poco más y usó las manos que seguían tomando los hombros del mayor para deslizar estas hasta el pecho desnudo del otro y empujar para apartarle de arriba, aunque no debió de poner mucha fuerza para hacerlo pues el otro no se movió un ápice. Guiado por una especie de hechizo y sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza de lo normal, el exhibicionista acercó más su cuerpo al del otro y más aún su rostro al del menor mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilo. Se dejó llevar hasta que sintió como sus labios se encontraban con los del otro y entonces ni siquiera se cuestionó que estaba haciendo.

Natsu se intentó remover algo confuso pero no tardó en sentir ese mismo hechizo al que estaba sometido el mayor y se dejó llevar, abriendo suavemente sus labios comentiendo el temible error de dejar que su amigo, si es que podía llamarse amigo, tuviera vía libre para explorar con la lengua su cavidad. Se sintió invadido, más bien explorado, cuando la lengua de Gray se abrió paso por la separación que dejó entre labio y labio y lamió parte de su lengua, humedeciendo más el beso de lo que habría creido posible. Y no era una virgencita, pero de los picos con su primera novia, la hermana de Elfman y Mira que murió tiempo atrás, no había pasado. Se consideraba muy puro en aquellos aspectos, aunque ahora el imbécil de Fullbuster le estaba ensuciando. Y lo disfrutaba.

-E...eh...Gray...-prostestó cuando el otro dejó de besarle y se separó para buscar aire, sin ser escuchado por el otro.

Entre sus puños aferró las sábanas con fuerza sintiendo como la húmedad que invadió su boca segundos antes se expandía por su cuello, lenta y suavemente, como solo un pervertido como Gray haría. Intentó protestar, pero su voz le fallaba y su garganta temblaba nerviosa. Atribuía el placer al hecho de que nunca antes había sentido y se limito a morderse el labio inferior esperando en vano a que el otro dejara de hacerle aquellas cosas tan excitantes, cosas que si Erza volvía o alguien aparecía de la nada para darles una sorpresa, descubrirían. Sus manos quedaron sobre sus hombros cuando el chico bajó al cuello y empezó a lamer, tras lo cual juntó sus dientes pellizcando suavemente la piel de la raíz del cuello logrando que de entre los labios de él surgiera un leve gemido seguido de un espasmo de placer.

El mayor deslizó sus manos al interior de la camisa del otro, alzando esta un poco cuando sus manos pasaron de tocar los abdominales trabajados del pequeño a sus pectorales y sus pezones rosados, los cuales eran el punto que quería atacar cuando entró ambas manos ahí abajo. El menor dio otro espasmo cuando la yema del dedo indice de una de las manos del otro acarició superficial y lentamente su botón derecho, obligando también a mover su espalda y echar hacía atrás la cabeza por el eléctrico roce que había puesto de punta los pelos de sus brazos. Un leve jadeó se escapó de sus labios, seguidos de un gemido que estalló en su garganta cuando sintió que le pellizcaban allí. No todos los chicos eran igual de sensitivos en aquellas zonas, la mayoría más bien los pezones apenas les proporciona un leve cosquilleo. Pero en su caso era diferente. Además de sensitivo, era una de las zonas que más explotaba cuando se tocaba a él mismo, logrando que su cuerpo ya experimentara parte del placer que venía después con el roce allí.

Una sonrisa divertida cruzó el rostro de Gray Fullbuster al ver como su amigo comenzaba a gemir por su toque y como su rostro se sonrojaba por el calor corporal. La vista desde arriba era muy preciosa. Natsu respiraba con dificultad, con la boca siempre abierta y los ojos cerrados. Sus cabellos despeinados y el rubor de sus mejillas, junto a su cuerpo tembloroso y sus pezones rosados visibles por estar la camisa arrugada entre los hombros y sus manos. Y esa vista era solo para él. Nadie más había visto a aquel Natsu, él era el primero y esa sensación se le hacía muy agradable. No quería que nadie más viera aquello, la conmoción de esa belleza era única, inimitable.

-Natsu...-susurró dulcemente al bajar su rostro a la mejilla del otro y acariciar esta con su nariz hasta llegar a la altura de su oreja, donde juntó sus dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Un nuevo jadeo se escapó del otro antes de que el cuerpo de Gray cayera sobre el suyo por completo, juntando ambos cuerpos de forma que Natsu sintió como su miembro, que ya se había comenzado a levantar por el toque del otro, rozaba con el del otro. Y para empeorar el otro no estaba como él, sino que estaba completamente erecto. Las mejillas de Natsu se encendieron de golpe y sus manos volvieron a descender al pecho del moreno para empujar de nuevo e intentar separarlo, asustado de nuevo por aquello.

El mayor dejó escapar una leve risa por el forcejeo y el otro se quedó parado por ella, lo cual ayudó al moreno a tener vía libre para llevar su mano a la entrepierna del otro. Otro gemido surgió de los labios del otro antes de que deslizara su lengua por detrás de la oreja del otro, impregnando con saliva toda aquella zona.

-Pa...para...-protestó el pelirrosa.

-¿En serio quieres que lo haga?-preguntó sensualmente el otro en su oído mientras acariciaba el miembro con intensidad por encima de la ropa.

El menor no respondió así que Gray lo tomó como semáforo verde. Con la mano deslizó su mano al interior de la ropa del otro, acariciando su miembro, y con sus labios dio arranque a su pasión comenzando a morder la parte superior de su pabellón auditivo y después los labios del otro, atacando con pasión y desenfreno. Natsu se dejó a ello y, a duras penas y poco convencido, correspondió al beso del otro entre gemidos por el toque exhaustivo de los dedos de su compañero en el glande de su pequeño yo. El beso acabó en compartir jadeos para cuando el nudista sacó ambos miembros por encima de la ropa y los juntó de forma que cuando sacudiera su mano sacudiera ambos a la vez.

Y, entonces, Natsu perdió la noción del tiempo, de lo que hacía y la poca mente fría que había logrado mantener.

**Next morning**

****-Hgmm...-protestó Natsu mientras escuchaba un extraño sonido venir de uno de sus lados de la cama, el cual identificó con el sonido de un despertador.

¿Desde cuando tenía uno? Esa pregunta no parecía tener importancia en aquel momento, solamente alargó la mano y golpeó el cacharro de metal para que dejara de producir sonido y dormir un poco más. En cuanto el dispositivo dejó de hacer ruido se acomodó de nuevo en la pose en la que había despertado e intentó recuperar el sueño que había tenido anteriormente.

Pero una caricia le impidió hacerlo. Su cuerpo se tensó y heló cuando sintió dos carnosos labios rozar con dulzura su hombro izquierdo y los recuerdos a su mente llegaron de inmediato, junto a la sensación extraña que por el sueño había ignorado y que se centraba en la entrada de su trasero.

-¿Ya estás despierto?-susurró con sorna pero dulce Gray a su espalda.

Las mejillas de Natsu se sonrojaron de nuevo y los brazos de Gray le abrazaron mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra la suya. No entendía porque hacía aquello, pero el calor era muy agradable.

-He...ehy, Gray...yo...-tartamudeó Natsu, pensando en como escapar de aquella situación.

Y, para su salvación, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabellos azules con un delantal puesto por encima del uniforme escolar. En las manos llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno para una persona preparado y su mirada estaba llena de vida y de felicidad.

-¡Gray-sama!-exclamó sonriente.- Juvia-chan te ha preparado el...

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de la escena, demasiado gráfica pues por el calor ninguno se había colocado alguna sábana por encima, y la bandeja de comida acabó en el suelo, desperdigando el esfuerzo de la chica por preparar la comida al chico que acosaba cada día. Gray golpeó su frente mientras chasqueaba los labios pues había olvidado que aquella chica tan pesada le salia con aquellas cada mañana mientras que el menor se llevó el susto de su vida al ver la cara tétrica y siniestra de la mujer de cabellos azules rizados, y la mirada asesina apuntando hacía él.

-Gray...sama...tú...

-E...espera, Juvia, lo has malentendido todo, de verdad...-trató de explicar el mayor.

-¡Lo siento Gray-sama, pero tú eres el único para mí!-exclamó la chica cambiando su expresión por una sonrojada e incapaz de mirar a ambos chicos.- ¡No puedo hacer eso con otro que no seas tú! ¡No puedo hacer un trío con vosotros! ¡Es muy pronto hasta para hacerlo contigo! ¡Lo siento gray-sama!-exclamó, mientras que recogía el desperdicio como una bala y salía de la habitación, dejando a los dos chicos completamente asustados y perplejos.

END.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Hola a todos!_

_¡Espero que os haya gastado este one-shot UA de Gray/Natsu! Me decidí a escribirlo en vista de que **Bajo Cero** se volvió bastante popular y alcanzó muchos views, además de muchos reviews que hicieron que me sintiera alagado por escribirlo. Gracias a los 19 que dejasteis esos reviews maravillosos en aquel one-shot y espero que os guste también este fic, aunque contenga el mismo grado de pornosidad._

_Ahora, si, me despido de vosotros contento por el resultado de esta historia, pues tenía tantas ideas que no sabía donde tirar y acabé temiendo que me saliera un churro malvado con aspiraciones a gobernar el universo del porno gay. ¡Pero no ha sido así! Ladadada~ Happy desu~_

_¡Recordad de dejarme un review para saber vuestra opinión! Y sabéis que los reviews que dejan a destacar mis fallos son los que más me gustan, ya que con ellos se puede ir mejorando._

_Ciao, ciao~_

_Att: Mr. Anarchy_


End file.
